The Great Sayian Vocation Venture
by ProjectSynapse
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have so far lived in blissful ignorance of applications, interviews, and the job market in general. Leave it to Chi Chi and Bulma to fix that. Now the sayian duo is about to find out that earning a living isn't all that easy.
1. A Plan is Formed

Hi, I'm kinda new here, and it would be great if I could get some feedback on how my writing's coming off, what you liked, what I could do better, etc. And…I would love to make some friends around here, so don't be shy, please review and message me! Thanks for reading!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Great Sayian Vocation Venture**

Tea was splashing over Chi Chi's fingers as she laughed uncontrollably. Her nose wrinkled and eyes began to water as Bulma gave her that signature dopey grin and leaned forward in her chair. "Chi Chi, I'm home! I want you to wash my smelly, 200-pound clothes while I get ready for dinner…you'll never guess what I brought home- "

"FISH!" the two women exclaimed simultaneously. Both the women giggled for some time.

"Ohhh sometimes I wonder if Goku will ever grow up…"

Bulma laughed. "I think I can answer that one for you."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Well, at least that's better than what you have to put up with."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"WOMAN!! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A PRINCE BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PUT MY PANTS IN THE DRYER LET ALONE RUN MY OWN PLANET!" Chi Chi yelled with her hands on her hips in classic Vegeta style.

They spent a few more minutes laughing at that one. After the laughter had subsided, Bulma sighed and put her cup down. "You know, for the saviors of the world, you'd think they'd at least be able to take care of themselves, but they can't even cook or dress themselves properly."

"Well," Chi Chi began, "you can't really blame them, I suppose. I mean, neither of them really grew up in a normal household. We couldn't expect them to want to grow up and have a normal family life and normal jobs. Then again, maybe we just aren't being hard enough on them."

Bulma obviously thought it was the latter. "Well I think we just never made them do any work, so they don't know how to behave or earn their keep around the house. I think if they had to get real jobs instead of just fighting all the time they would understand how hard we work."

You could almost see the wheels beginning to turn. Chi Chi's eyes narrowed as she began to think the idea over. "But…how could we make them…?"

Bulma interrupted her. "Well, we both know they can't cook or clean or wash their own clothes. If we didn't treat them like that anymore, they wouldn't know what to do. I say we just stop doing all the work we usually do for them and tell them the only way they'll get a home cooked meal or clean clothes is if they get a couple of real jobs."

Chi Chi grinned devilishly. "Sounds like a plan, dear."

Bulma tossed her hair. "Well, they don't call me a genius for nothing."

She winked, and the ladies resumed their laughter. This would be an interesting experiment.


	2. Grumbling Bellies & Hope For the Future

**The Great Sayian Vocation Venture**

_Grumbling Bellies and Hope For the Future_

(Two Weeks Later)

Goku burst through the door after his usual training session with his son. "Boy, Gohan, we sure did work up a sweat! Let's hit the showers."

Gohan smiled up at his father. "Alright, dad!"

Goku pulled off his shirts and threw them to the floor in a pile with his pants, and Gohan did the same, although hesitantly when he noticed something. "Dad? Why are all our clothes in a pile where we left them instead of clean and in our drawers?"

Goku scratched his head. "Well, I don't know, son. Maybe your mother just forgot to take care of that. Oh well, I'm sure she'll remember soon."

With that, the boys were out the back door and, soon enough, splashing was heard from the backyard. After they had finished their baths, the two made their way back into the house. Goku stopped just inside the door to inhale deeply with a giant beaming grin on his face…which shortly faded. He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to one side, then tried it again. Nothing. "Hmm…that's strange. Chi Chi?"

His wife entered the room. "Yes, dear?"

"Umm…why can't I smell anything cooking?"

"Because nothing is cooking, dear."

"Oh." He had to think this one over for a moment. "Well…isn't there usually something cooking right about now? I mean, Gohan and I just got done training for the day and we-"

"Yes, there usually is something cooking, _honey…_" she replied. "But there isn't today. And there won't be any ever again."

Goku nearly collapsed on the floor, joined by his son's jaw. "WHAT?!" the pair exclaimed. "But…but…"

"Goku, haven't you noticed that the only thing I ever cook anymore is _fish_?" she began.

"Um…Uh…yes," he answered, seemingly proud that he had figured it out, and at the same time, a bit confused about what this had to do with dinner.

"Well," she continued. "Do you ever wonder _why _I always cook that nasty animal, even though it tastes the worst and is the messiest and hardest to prepare?"

Goku once again returned to the deepest recesses of his mind. Finally, the answer became clear to him. "Because that's what I bring home every day for you to cook?"

Chi Chi looked him up and down, arms folded, tapping her foot. Finally she let loose. "_Because __**It's the only thing we can afford!**_" she bellowed, causing her husband to step back a few feet.

"Well…that's probably true, but I can't really do anything about that, dear."

"That's where you're wrong, mister. If you don't march right down into the city and find a job tomorrow, you'll be going hungry from now on."

Panic beginning to set in, Goku nodded vigorously. "Okay, Chi Chi. Whatever you want. Now can we please have dinner?"

"Ha!" Chi Chi, daintily picking up a book and sauntering out of the kitchen dangling it from her hand. "Once you get a job. Until then, _you _can deal with that."

Goku's poor heart sank almost as low as his grumbling stomach. He looked at the little half-sayian at his side. "Well, let's get to work.


	3. An Alliance Is Forged

**The Great Sayian Vocation Venture**

_An Alliance Is Forged_

(The next morning, at Capsule Corp.)

"OOOH! Sometimes you are such a spoiled _brat!_" Bulma stamped her feet and threw her hands into the air. "FINE! If you don't want to get a job, then we'll just see how you like it when you live on the streets!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'on the streets'? Explain yourself, woman!"

She pushed her fragile body directly up against his, causing him to almost step back from surprise. Pointing a finger right at his face, she explained. "What it _means_, buddy boy, is that I'll change the codes for the building so you won't have a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear or food to eat."

The prince's nose twitched, and his eyes were semi-crossed as he pushed her finger from his face. "Fine by me. It's not like I can't overpower the earthlings into giving me what I want."

"Great. Then leave."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Vegeta stormed out of the room, blasted out of the building, and headed for downtown.

As he flew over the buildings, he grumbled to himself. "Lousy, ungrateful…" then he stopped mid-rant. "What's this? Kakarot?"

The giant tuft of black hair couldn't have been mistaken for anyone else, and the power level was, of course, a dead give-away.

Vegeta dropped down onto the sidewalk, just in front of his fellow warrior. "Well, pleasant day for a stroll, Kakarot?"

The second sayian's eyes lit up with surprise. "Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was growing tired of living with that…anyway, I've decided to live on my own. On…the streets," he finished with half-certainty, folding his arms in front of himself.

"Oh, I see. How come?"

"None of your business. So what are you doing here? Aren't you normally out doing some idiotic family ritual on Saturdays?"

"Well, not today. Chi Chi said I needed to get a job, so I'm looking for one," he said, absent-mindedly shoving a slipping shoulder strap from his backpack back into place.

"What did you say? A job?" Vegeta quickly seemed very interested in his activities.

"Yeah. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I think it has something to do with fish," Goku answered.

The prince opened his mouth as if about to reveal some great revelation, then promptly shut it, backtracking his mental steps. "Wait, did you say fish?" For a moment the two sayians stared at each other in confused silence; apparently they were having two different conversations. After inspecting Goku for another few seconds wondering if they could possibly be of the same species, Vegeta finally shook his head violently in order to snap himself back into reality. "And when were you told you had to find a job?"

"Last night."

"That explains it!" Vegeta shouted suddenly, then turned to the side to think over the situation, leaving Goku nothing to do but look on confusedly. After a little while, he turned back to face him.

"Last night, your wife told you that you needed to get a job, and this morning, my woman did the same! They obviously decided together that they wanted us to accomplish this task…but why? Females usually seem to enjoy having shiny, expensive things in their house. But mine has plenty of money, and if yours wanted any, all she would have to do is ask her father. So why would they want us to get jobs?"

Goku suddenly looked as if he knew exactly what was going on. "So…a job, is when you do something to get money, then, right?"

Vegeta stopped his pacing to glare at him, unable to think of a response, then promptly returned to his thoughts. "There must be some outside reason they want us to become laborers. But since they obviously won't tell us, we won't be able to find out until we have completed the task assigned." At this point, he looked to be having an inward struggle with himself. "I can't think of any job we couldn't easily complete, and once we've done that, we'll know what the women's motives were."

The prince seemed to have come to a decision. _"And besides,"_ he thought, "_If I want to stay in peak condition, I will need her father's training room and devices…I suppose a few days of slight degradation working as an earthling would be worth it."_

He looked at Goku, who was by now entirely lost, and smirked. "Alright, Kakarot, looks like we'll be job hunting after all."


	4. Mortal Combat Engineer Edition?

**The Great Sayian Vocation Venture**

_Mortal Combat - Engineer Edition?_

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Help Wanted. Apply Within," he read aloud. "Hmph. I suppose this place will suffice," he said to himself, then glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Goku coming up slowly behind him, he growled. "Kakarot, what is taking you so long? I told you to look for signs and follow me. How hard a task is that for you?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, Vegeta. I guess I'm just having trouble keeping up. I can't read these signs as fast as you can, and there's a lot of them up there." He pointed to the billboard above them, which showed a picture of a steaming pile of pancakes covered in thick syrup, which dripped down to the base of the picture. Vegeta noticed Goku staring at it hungrily.

"Will you just stay on the task for five minutes?! All you need to do is read the signs inside businesses, not all the signs in the city!"

"Oh," was all Goku could think to reply at the moment. The pancakes were making it hard to focus on the task at hand.

Vegeta stared at the younger sayian, then began to rub his temples. "This may be a hopeless effort," he mumbled to himself, then looked up at his fellow warrior again. "Oh well, at least you'll be good for manual labor. Come on, Kakarot, I've found a building that may give us employment," he stated, opening the door and stepping quickly inside, not waiting for his accomplice.

"Vegeta!" Goku whined, bursting through the door rather unprofessionally, and more loudly than was expected for the other applicants waiting quietly in the room.

The prince quickly made his way back to him. "_What is it now?"_ he hissed, trying to disperse the awkward stares the two of them were getting from around the waiting room.

Goku lowered his voice slightly. "What's manual labor?"

A blank stare. "You disgust me."

"Okay."

Vegeta made his way back up to the front desk to speak with the receptionist. He cleared his throat and tried to sound professional. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to take a page from Bulma to accomplish this. "Hello. I'm…Mr. Vegeta, and the man over there is Mr. Son. My associate and I were wondering if there were still any openings at your business."

The receptionist smiled warmly. "Why, yes, there are. Would you mind telling me which firm you're from, Mr. Vegeta?"

It suddenly occurred to him just how many lies he would have to come up with to get hired anywhere. "Er…firm? Which…kind of firm would that be?"

She ogled him confusedly. "What…exactly do you mean, Mr. Vegeta? This is an engineering firm. You…do know that, right?"

He puffed out his chest a bit and shifted his weight restlessly. "Well of course I know that. I was just wondering…what kind of…specific firm it was. But, I just remembered that I knew that too. It's hard to keep all the other firms straight sometimes when you're running your own booming business and making deals with clients and companies all over the world."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "I…see. Well, I wonder then, why you would want to apply for a starting position at Davis and Davis Engineering Company."

Vegeta's mind was frantic. "Well, I just…got bored. That's it. I got bored, and I'm looking for a challenge."

"Alright, Mr. Vegeta. Which firm do you currently work for, then?"

He looked around the room. The only thing he found to help him come up with something was Goku's dopey grin. He sighed. "Just put us down as Vegeta-Son Engineering Company."

"Alrighty. Now all I need is for you to fill out these applications and wait right over there." She pointed to one of the none-too-comfortable-looking chairs in the waiting room, surrounded by nerve wracked 20-somethings concentrating way too hard on their answers. "Interviews start in three hours, and you'll be at the end of the list, so I suppose you'll be called somewhere around…oh, five o'clock or so," she finished with a smile.

"Five o'clock?! But I wanted to have employment by the end of the afternoon in order to return to my training!"

"Well, aren't we Mr. Confidence?" she teased, ignorant of the irritation she was drawing from the prince of all sayians. "You'll just have to wait and find out, I think."

Vegeta thought it over. "Or, if I could defeat all these weaklings in combat, they would no longer be suitable choices. I could blast them all and have a job by two!" he ended, a bit too gleefully, evoking a strange look from the receptionist, who was now dialing a pad on her desk. She whispered into it, "Hello? Please send someone to the waiting room. Thanks."

Goku stepped forward to offer his counsel. "Um, Vegeta? If Bulma was the one who wanted you to get a job, what good would killing people do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, annoyed that his methods were being questioned by a buffoon.

"Well, I don't think she'd be too happy if she found out you got a job by killing innocent people, so…I don't think that would help you much."

"Hmm…" Vegeta paced a bit, looking at the floor to help him think it over. "Well, I suppose that may be true, Kakarot. Perhaps I'll just render them useless by defeating them, and not kill them."

"That's probably a good idea, pal," one of the two bulky men standing behind the sayians stated, arms folded. He looked down at the shorter of the two. "Your services are not needed here, buddy. Why don't you just take a hike?"

Vegeta laughed. "Are you actually attempting to meet me in combat?" he scoffed, and punched the him lightly, resulting in the man flying into the adjacent wall.

This was enough for the receptionist. Frantic, she jumped out of her desk doing her best to suppress a terrified scream. "Th, Thank you for your time, Mr. Vegeta, sir. We have all the information we need now. You can leave. Don't call us, we'll call you," she stated, shakily guiding the two sayians to the door. "But most importantly, don't call us."

Then she forced a smile, and shut the door behind them.

Vegeta glared at his "associate". "Don't you _dare _say anything."

"What?" Goku asked defensively. "I thought that went pretty well."

"Moron."

"Aw, come on, Vegeta, I can already see another sign up there, let's try that place."

Vegeta reluctantly followed, grumbling something about discrimination in the workplace, and how Bulma's business techniques were misleading. The sign they came up to read "Construction Workers Needed", and they went inside.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, and for the reviews so far! I really appreciate feedback, and it's nice to feel welcome as a newbie :P. Please continue to let me know what you think!


	5. Construction Work Chaos

**The Great Sayian Vocation Venture **

_Construction Work Chaos_

He pushed it. It bounced back. He pushed it…it bounced back. He grabbed it, shoved it away…creeping…creeping…a small streak of jet entered his line of sight…

"FFFF…"

Goku blew the tuft of hair from his eyes once more. A sayian's hair never grew, but he was seriously considering, after all this "work" business was over, asking Chi Chi to take a whack at it. Or maybe…his hair wasn't so annoying as sitting in this uncomfortable chair…

Vegeta stared at his younger counterpart from across the room and rolled his eyes for what he felt to be the hundredth time that day. Not only was he staring idiotically up at his unruly black mane, but he was now squirming in his chair like a two-year-old.

"Kakarot, knock it off. The sooner we get this job, the sooner I can get back to training, and we're not going to get hired if you continue to act like such a fool!"

Goku sighed and tried to adjust his position, then thought of a better idea. He began to hover just above the seat of the chair; not high enough for anyone to notice, but high enough to give his aching tush a rest.

The two were sitting in a waiting room once more, but this time it wasn't the shining clean, well-lit, plush-carpeted place they had experienced at the engineering firm, but a slightly more dim and vastly more awkward-scented room in a building that looked like it might have been shut down years ago. Vegeta, taking in his surroundings, decided that this was definitely not a place fit to employ a sayian of royal blood, and cursed his woman for the millionth time that day. If it weren't for her…

He didn't have time to finish that thought, as someone had entered the room. The man was short, even compared to Vegeta, and seemed to be abundant in hair everywhere on his body, with the exception of his head. He carried a hard hat in his left hand, and two pieces of paper in his right. He raised the papers surprisingly close to his face, and squinted to read the one on top.

"Are you Mr. Ve-jee-terr?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

Vegeta was about to answer when they both heard a crash on the other side of the room. Apparently, Goku had been daydreaming, and had risen higher than intended from his chair. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't sensed the man's presence, and the sudden voice had startled him enough to make him crash back to the ground…right through his chair. Goku stared up at the two of them.

"Heh, heh…they don't make chairs like they used to. Kind of a piece of junk. Looked cheap, though…I'm sure you can replace it."

For as kindhearted as the low-level was, he definitely had an obnoxious habit of rubbing people the wrong way.

"I made that chair myself, when I first started this business."

Just as Goku opened his mouth for what was sure to be a brilliantly eloquent reply, Vegeta interrupted him. "My partner is terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Reimbursements will be sent to your company promptly. Now, as for the matter of our employment…"

The man took turns looking at the wreckage and the man with the fancy words. "Yeah, well, anyhow, if you two are Mr. Vegeta and Mr. Son, then I'd like to sit down and have a chat for a while."

The three exited the room, the sayians following the squat little man into an even more compact room, with a little desk facing toward them, which the man plopped himself into with a bit of a grunt. He waited for the other two to be seated before giving them both a good once-over.

"So you two want a job here, eh? Well, first of all, I gotta know, why'd you two come down there together instead of on your own?"

Thinking quickly to overtake Goku once again, Vegeta blurted out, "We've worked together a long time, and wanted to stay at the same business."

"Alright, well Mr. Vegeta, would you say you have good leadership skills?"

"You bet! He was actually prince of a planet warriors once, so he knows how to boss people around really well here on Ear-OOF!"

Goku's little speech was cut short; a fist in his stomach, courtesy of the higher-class sayian. "Management! What he meant to say was that I was in management."

A stunned but questioning look came over the man's face, so Vegeta decided to further explain. "You'll have to forgive my friend. He likes to get lost in his own little world sometimes. But I can assure you he's fit for lower-class labor of any kind."

The squat little man didn't seem any more at ease after this answer. In fact, if he hadn't needed help so badly after the last of his good workers had quit, he would have thrown these two weirdoes out the door a long time ago.

"O-kay…well, I'd like to ask Mr. Son a question now. What are your best qualities as a worker?"

A glazed look came over his eyes, as Goku thought deeply back to what he knew about situations like this. He had never been in a position like this before, and since Vegeta had told him to let him do all the talking, he wasn't sure what to answer.

Vegeta sat anxiously awaiting his answer, narrowing his eyes at the buffoon's response so far - which was silence. Finally a light bulb seemed to have gone off, and Goku sat up proudly again. This couldn't be good.

"My main hobbies are reading and sports," he beamed. Vegeta cringed.

"Yes, well, that's not really an answer…oh never mind," the round little man finally gave up. "Let's just go out to the site and see what you can do with the equipment."

The prince let out a long held-in breath and followed out the door of the room, swearing under his breath once again at what a terrible idea it had been to bring Kakarot along.

The two sayians found themselves standing behind the man who they had come to know as "Scruffy" from what they had heard the men around them shouting as greetings. Scruffy turned to them once they reached a large machine with a giant ball attached to the end of a bulging chain. "Now, listen. I just want to see what you can do, and we happen to need this building taken care of today, so it'll be an easy test for you. All I want to see is if you know how to take this building down."

"That's all?" Vegeta asked skeptically. This sounded too easy to be true.

"Yep, just get rid of that building."

The former space mercenary sauntered over to the building, raising a hand which began to form a ball of energy. Luckily, the energy hadn't been spotted by Scruffy when he shouted over in Vegeta's direction, "Hey! Not like that! With the crane! Are you joking, buddy?"

Vegeta frowned and looked back at the man. "Wouldn't this be the most efficient way?"

Scruffy shook his head. "You know, I don't know if you're kidding or not, but for my sake, let's say you are. Now get into this here machine and take care of that building."

Grumbling about having to take orders from such a weakling, Vegeta made his way back to the crane, and hopped up inside it. Then he realized that he hadn't seen the fool in a while. Where had he gotten off to anyway? He scanned around the area, quickly locking onto his power level, which was now across the lot, amongst four other earthlings' weak levels.

Goku had wandered off in the middle of their interview, and currently seemed to be enjoying social time with some humans. Vegeta was about to threaten him to get back on task, then thought better of it, since it would probably make things run more smoothly if he just stayed away from the situation. His sensitive ears picked up their conversation.

"So, hold on now. You're telling me they give you free sandwiches here _and_ two hours to sit around and eat them? This is the best job _**ever**_!"

The prince grunted in disapproval, then returned to the task at hand. He looked over the switches in the machine. This should be easy enough, he had flown many models of spacecraft before…

Twenty minutes later, Vegeta was swearing to himself, having thrown the wretched machine into reverse for the third time now. Scruffy was shouting inaudible directions from below, and the crane lurched backward, causing Vegeta to bang his head against the metal rim above the windshield. "AGH!" he barely heard himself bellow over the sound of grinding gears.

That was enough.

The enraged prince jumped out of the machine causing him suffering and annoyance, and raised a hand…

Goku, meanwhile, was still sitting with the four men, who were now watching a couple of young women walk in front of them, and belting out cat-calls. The man sitting nearest the sayian nudged him in the ribs. "Now, that's what I'm talking about, eh, pal?"

Goku's only response at first was a confused look. "I don't think I understand. Do you all want to marry those women? Because trust me, it's not what you think it is…there's no food involved at all!"

Before the man could answer, a giant blast shook the earth around them, and Goku turned, knowing what he would probably see.

Vegeta stood in front of a smoldering heap of metal, an infuriated look in his eyes. Then he proceeded to blow up the entire building in front of himself and Scruffy, who at the moment was cowering behind an overturned pickup.

When the dust cleared, the prince lowered himself back onto the ground, and calmly asked Scruffy for their résumés back, snatched them from his hand, and ambled over to where Goku was sitting.

"Did we get the job, Vegeta?"

"No, Kakarot. We did not."

"You weren't supposed to blow the building up, were you, Vegeta?"

"Kakarot…I hate you."

"Alright, just as long as we can have lunch soon."

"Fine."

"This day is going great!"

* * *

**Well, I wonder what the boys will attempt next…:P **

**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who's given me such wonderful reviews, I really appreciate the feedback, guys! **

**Secondly, I'd like to propose an offer. I have a storyline set out for this, so I've already decided on the last chapter, and what I'd like to happen in between now and then. But, I would like to do a few more chapters before then, and I'm wondering what kinds of other jobs people would like to read about them having (or attempting to have) so if you have any ideas on some profession you'd like to see them try out, let me know either through message or review. Otherwise, thanks again for reading, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon! **


	6. Department Store Drama! Part One

**The Great Sayian Vocation Venture**

_Department Store Drama! Part One_

Vegeta had fumbled through his last interview. He was determined to make it through one day at this job. The two sayians had gotten lucky enough to be hired on the spot at a department store which was in desperate need of employees.

It was only 4 o'clock, and that meant that if he lasted just one hour, he could go home and tell the woman he had accomplished the task set out for him, and he would then be allowed access to his training ship.

He had managed to keep the blundering fool quiet for most of the interview, except when he had chimed in to ask Vegeta when his promised lunch break would be, and so the woman had actually offered for them to stay for orientation. He wasn't sure what that implied, but at least Kakarot had been led away to a separate part of the store.

The woman was now standing in front of him, speaking directions so quickly it sounded like gibberish in between frequent giggles and flipping her hair. He had decided to tune her out somewhere around , "Hi, my name is Cassie and I, like, work at the Clinique counter, so I'll be, like, showing you around today!"

He now decided that maybe he should have been paying a little more attention to her babbling, since she had just shoved a bottle of…something or other…into his hand, and now he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do with it.

"Alright, now you need to, like, walk around and spray people, to give them some samples, okay?" she giggled once more before turning to walk back to her counter and observe his actions.

Grumbling to himself, the prince looked closely at the bottle. "Passion for Men?" he read aloud, confused as to why earthlings sold their arousal concoctions in such public places. He carefully took the lid off, looking back at Cassie to assure himself that he was taking the correct path. She nodded, and motioned to him, urging him toward a man walking by.

Vegeta raised the tiny bottle and pushed the nozzle down, resulting in the liquid shooting back into his eyes.

"_Argh!_" the sayian exclaimed, crushing the bottle into tiny shards of glass. This only made the situation worse, as the man walking by slipped in the resulting puddle of fragrance on the floor. He reached up to grab Vegeta who took offense and shoved the man away, causing him to skid across the floor into a shelf of men's foot powder, which dumped all over his expensive-looking suit.

After the last crash had rung out over the entire floor, Vegeta, who had recovered from his temporary blindness, looked over at the man and said the only thing that came to mind. He reached out his glass and cologne covered hand to him, forcing a much too awkward-looking half-smile. "Would…you like a…free sample?"

* * *

**Well, for this and the following chapter, I have decided to go with the "working with the public" thing, and hopefully it works out for the best. Thanks for all of your suggestions, guys, they're all great, and keep them coming! I hope to use a few more of the ones I've already heard for upcoming chapters, so thanks so much everyone, for your wonderful feedback and suggestions. Hope you're enjoying this read!**


	7. Department Store Drama! Part Two

**Sorry for the long absence...been a little busy with other stories lately. But I decided to bring this one back from the grave, so hopefully it's up to par ^^. **

**

* * *

**

**The Great Saiyan Vocation Venture**

_Chapter Seven - Department Store Drama! Part Two_

Vegeta stood frowning, which seemed to be his theme for the day. Folding his arms, he surveyed his next challenge. This time, he was doing his best to pay attention to what Cassie was saying.

"So, this is Mrs. Greaverton and she's like, totally one of our _best_ customers, so take care of her, okay?" Cassie looked up at him with puppy dog eyes which were as gigantic as they were void of all intelligent thought. She had finished her explanation of how to help a customer find the perfect outfit in the store's clothing department, and now Vegeta was to begin his mission.

"I understand the task assigned. I will not fail," he told her, arms crossed, nose pointed into the air.

Cassie, unsure if this was the response she was looking for, tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, okay…um, good luck!"

And with that, she was off, leaving him with the old lady, who was staring at him with quite a bit of interest.

"Well, come on, woman. We've got a lot of clothing to look at."

Mrs. Greaverton looked taken aback for a brief moment, which Vegeta would have noticed, were it not for the fact that he was already several feet away, marching toward a rack of men's belts. This moment passed quickly, however, and she pulled her purse up higher on her shoulder in order to chase after him.

-*-

Meanwhile, in the appliances department, Goku was having slightly more fun than his haughty saiyan friend. He was following a man whom he had come to know as "Tim" around the floor, being told through rapid-fire sales pitches what each machine was used for.

At home, Chi Chi had used a woodstove to cook most of their meals, and what Goku was seeing here more resembled gadgets from Bulma's kitchen. But nonetheless, he followed Tim like an obedient puppy, even if he had no idea what the man was talking about.

When they reached the end of the orientation - if it could be called that, being that Goku felt even more disoriented at the end than he did at the beginning - Tim stopped, turned to face the befuddled saiyan and asked "Any questions?"

About a million questions ran through Goku's mind, but he decided that asking any of them would probably either result in another fruitless trip through the department or a series of answers too complicated and fast-paced for him to understand anyway. So he kept his mouth shut and bobbed his head affirmatively. His response seemed to satisfy Tim, who patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "Alright, then, buddy. You're out on the floor. Good luck!"

It was then that Goku wished that Vegeta hadn't lied in the interview about all their experience as salesmen. He blew out a breath and adjusted the tie on the suit he had been given temporarily. Goku scanned the floor, hoping no one was coming his way. All he had to do was act as if he knew what he was doing for one hour, and then he could go home and have life go back to normal.

Unfortunately, though, there _was_ a customer coming his way, so Goku ducked behind a display for pressure cookers in order to avoid eye-contact. His plan was foiled, however, when he felt two hands on his shoulders giving him a push out into the open. Tim's voice passed over his shoulder. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" and he was suddenly on his own.

Goku tried with all his might not to look in the direction of the man walking toward him, but he was soon confronted against his will. "Hello there, young man. I was just looking at one of your blenders and I was wondering why the one I want to buy is so expensive. Could you take a look at it?"

Goku nodded his head nervously. "Uhh…sure. No problem."

The two walked to the self stocked with blenders of every shape and size, and the man led him to a simple-looking black model. "See? Now I don't understand why I should have to pay sixty zenni for something that just chops up food."

Goku wrung his hands nervously and looked at the machine. So _that _was what it did. "Well, you see-"

Before he could continue, the man interrupted him. Goku wasn't entirely opposed to this, so he snapped his mouth shut and waited for the man to drop him a hint about what he should be promoting. "I mean, you just push a button and the food gets chopped up. That's all. I could do that with a knife for ten bucks."

While the man went on, Goku's line of sight dropped to the advertisement below the appliance. It read, "Four Blades! Fast Action! The Best Blender on the Market!" While he was soaking this in, he noticed the man staring at him. He snapped to attention and the man asked for the second time, "So? What makes this one so special?"

Goku stared back at him dumbly. "Four blades!" he shouted. The man stepped back a few feet. "Fast action! The best blender on the market!"

The man stared back, dumbfounded by his sudden enthusiasm. "Alright…" he began slowly. "Well, can you prove it's the best one out there?"

Goku thought it over quickly. How could he prove that it had four blades? He said the only thing he could think of. "Well…just look down in there." He gestured inside the glass.

After looking at him questioningly, the man did as he was told and positioned his face above the blender, his tie drooping into the glass cone. When he did so, Goku decided it was time to demonstrate the next part of the ad. He looked at the buttons on the sleek onyx machine, and decided to push the one that said "blend" since it seemed to make the most sense. Suddenly, he was surrounded by two very loud noises. The first was a deafening whirring sound made by the blender. The second was the screaming of the man whose tie was now very quickly decreasing in length as it whipped around the inside of the blender, wrapping itself around the blades and beginning to choke him.

Goku started to panic and looked around on the machine for some way to make it stop. Which button was it? Fold? Puree? Whip? Beat? Well, he wanted to beat the blender, so he decided to go with that one. He slammed his fist on the button, causing the blender to slow down. Eventually, the blender stopped the whirring noises and the tie stopped flying around the inside. Goku soon realized that the tie must have wrapped itself around the blades and was now stopping the machine altogether. The man's shouting, however, had not stopped.

"What are you doing, you idiot? Turn it off!" the man screamed, head still attached to the best blender on the market.

"I'm trying!" Goku shouted back, frantically pushing all the buttons he could see. Nothing was working! He whirled around, looking all over the isle. Well, if none of the buttons here were working…

He rushed down the shelf, clicking buttons and pushing down toasters. Not a single one achieved his goal. Goku turned to the man, hands out, completely at a loss. It was then that he noticed the smoke.

"Yeeeeoouch!"

Goku watched as the man screamed in pain, flames creeping up the back of his suit jacket. Goku had pushed down the toaster behind him, and had failed to notice that the back of his coat was lodged inside of it. Not knowing what else to do, Goku raised a hand and blasted the toaster from existence. This did nothing, however, to resolve the problem of the growing flames. It was just then that Goku heard the only thing he had been hoping for in the last five minutes. Tim's voice.

"What's going on over here?" he shouted, taking in the sight of a flame-engulfed customer, a tie-stuffed blender, a smoke-filled hole blown in a shelf, and a completely frazzled Goku. Thinking quickly, Tim pulled out a scissors and cut the poor man loose from the blender, then put out the fire with an extinguisher.

After a brief moment for the man to catch his breath, Tim asked him what had happened. The man simply pointed an accusing finger at Goku. "_This _man is a menace! He tried to kill me!"

Before Goku could answer, Tim turned a glare on him. "Goku! I can't believe you would do something like this! You're fired! Get out of this store!"

Goku turned to leave, returning the suit jacket and tie, and let his shoulders slump forward as he walked toward the exit. He thought to himself that if he hadn't got to spend so much quality time with his good friend Vegeta, this day would surely have been the worst day ever.

What _was_ Vegeta up to, anyway? He wondered.

* * *

**Reviews...they are teh hawtness.**


End file.
